


Spin me round like a Record

by Squickqueen



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, teeny tiny bit of angst, this is so harmless and fluffy I'm going to puke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: In ihrem neuesten Fall verschlägt es Tom Hanson und Doug Penhall in die "Candy Bar", eine kleine, feine Schwulenbar mit ihrem ganz persönlichen Mord und den klebrigsten Cocktails evarrr.Wird es den beiden Undercover-Polizisten gelingen, den Fall rechtzeitig zu lösen, bevor er ihnen vom fieslichen Management entzogen wird? Wie weit sind sie bereit zu gehen, um ihre Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten? Und werden sie aufhören, um einander herumzutänzeln wie ein Elefant um eine Mingvase, bevor Captain Fullers Ader platzt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Woche krank, Langeweile und schlimme 80er Jahre Musikvideos haben mich dazu getrieben, mir meine alten 21 Jump Street DVDs anzusehen.  
> Tja, und dann ist das hier passiert ^^;
> 
> Passend zu diesem Geschreibsel reiche ich **Dead or Alive's** [Spin me round like a Record](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU)
> 
> Wohl bekomms!

Seit ihm Captain Fuller an diesem verregneten Morgen eröffnet hatte, dass sein Kollege Tom Hanson den Fall unmöglich alleine lösen konnte, hatte sich ein unangenehmer Knoten in Doug Penhalls Magen eingenistet. Durch nichts ließ er sich verdrängen. Weder durch exzessiven Kaffeekonsum, noch durch Boxsack-Malträtieren. Auch weitausschweifende Fantasien, die langbeinige Blondinen beinhalteten, konnten Dougs wild klopfendes Herz beruhigen, das ihm jeden Moment aus dem Hals zu springen drohte. Schließlich war er wie ein geprügelter Hund zu Captain Fuller gekrochen, um herzerweichend zu flehen, ihn mit diesem Fall zu verschonen.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Penhall!“, schnauzte Fuller, an dessen eisenhartem Wesen selbst Dougs Hundeblick harmlos abprallte.

„Sie sind der einzige, der Hanson in diesem Fall unterstützen kann.“

„Wieso ich? Harry ist dafür viel besser geeignet, der hat schon Erfahrungen in diesem Umfeld. Außerdem hab ich überhaupt nichts passendes Anzuziehen!“, begehrte Penhall auf.

„Wenn ich Hanson Glauben schenken darf, und das tue ich, ist Ihre Kluft durchaus passend.“

„WAS?!“ Doug blickte an sich herunter. Ein Paar Jeans und Turnschuhe, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten, kariertes Flanellhemd und Lederjacke.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Captain?! Dass ich aussehe wie ein ...“

Fuller hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es ist mir ganz gleich, _was_ Sie anziehen, Penhall. Von mir aus können Sie auch nackt gehen. Aber ich sage Ihnen eins, wenn Sie heute Abend nicht in der _Candy Bar_ auftauchen, werde ich Ihnen Feuer unter dem Hintern machen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Adresse haben Sie? Gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend!“

Penhall hatte heute ganz offensichtlich einen Todeswunsch, denn er dachte gar nicht daran, klein beizugeben, sondern schraubte Hundeblick und Drama Queen in astronomische Höhen.

„Aber Captain! Ich war noch nie in einem ... wie soll ich denn ... und mit Hanson?! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen! Haben Sie doch ein Herz!“

Fullers eisenharter Panzer bekam einen feinen Riss. Und nicht mehr. Väterlich klopfte er Doug auf die Schultern, der in den letzten Minuten unter der schrecklichen Last seiner neuen Aufgabe sichtlich geschrumpft war.

„Douglas, du machst dir unnötig Sorgen. Du bist doch ein Profi, der sich an alle Gegebenheiten anpassen kann. Und was Hanson betrifft, verhalte dich ihm gegenüber so wie immer, und kein Mensch wird Verdacht schöpfen.“

Genau diese Worte wollten Doug nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, als er am Abend wie befohlen vor der _Candy Bar_ auftauchte.

Sich Tom gegenüber verhalten wie immer?!

Wie sollte er das verstehen?

Er und Tom waren Freunde, beste Freunde sogar! Sie gingen zusammen aus, sie betranken sich zusammen, sie hatten schon gemeinsam im selben Bett geschlafen, sie stritten manchmal wie Hähne auf dem Misthaufen und, ja, er hatte Hanson auch schon geküsst. Aus purem Jux und Tollerei!

Niemals nie verhielten sie sich wie die beiden Kerle dort drüben, die Arm in Arm lachend in der Menge standen und …

Dougs Hirn schlug plötzlich einen Purzelbaum und blieb benommen liegen.

Captain Fuller hatte recht!

Er und Tom würden in der _Candy Bar_ wirklich gar nicht weiter auffallen. Doug seufzte melodramatisch und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Augen.

_Na gut, dann mal ran an den Feind. Erst einmal Lage checken._

Vor dem Eingang der _Candy Bar_ herrschte reger Andrang. Trotzdem hatten die Türsteher keine Probleme, die Menge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Im Vergleich zu anderen Clubs, die Doug in seinem Leben besucht hatte, ging es hier sogar recht gesittet zu, und auch Dougs Alpträume bewahrheitete sich nicht: Weder rannten nackte Männer die Straße auf und ab, noch warf jemand mit undefinierbaren Flüssigkeiten gefüllte Kondome nach ihm. Kein Pfeifen, kein blöder Anmachspruch.

Doug begann an seiner Tarnung zu zweifeln.

Hätte er vielleicht doch eine engere Hose anziehen sollen?

_Doug Penhall, reiß dich zusammen! Das sind alles Menschen wie du. Keiner kann riechen, dass du jetzt lieber mit einer sexy Blondine abhängen würdest, anstatt hier … Ach, du Scheiße!_

Doug hatte keine Zeit mehr, der Gruppe sehr angeheiterter Männer auszuweichen. Lachend und grölend trugen sie ihn mit sich mit, an den Türstehern vorbei, die wie Dämonen am Tor zum Fegefeuer Wache hielten, hinein in das lärmende Zwielicht der _Candy Bar_.

 ***

Tom Hanson nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem klebrigen Cocktail, der angeblich nach tropischen Früchten schmecken sollte, ihn aber mehr an die übersüßte Variante eines billigen Kaugummis erinnerte, und ließ den Blick über die sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegende Masse Mensch gleiten. Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt, das immer wieder von aufblitzenden, grellbunten Laserstrahlen durchbrochen wurde. Er konnte bereits einzelne Personen und Gesichter voneinander unterscheiden. Dort war der _Grizzly_ mit dem wilden Bart und den zurückgegelten Haaren, der beim Tanzen Platz für zwei brauchte. Dort der kleine Dicke, der stets am Rand der Tanzfläche stand, an seinem Bier nippte, nie tanzte und nie alleine nach Hause ging. Und hier kamen die beiden Frauen, die sich so ähnlich sahen, Hanson wusste bis heute nicht, ob sie Schwestern waren oder nicht.

Er hoffte nicht.

Da und dort tauchte unter den vorwiegend männlichen Tänzern ein Gesicht auf, das zu der Clique gehörte, der sich Tom im Laufe der vergangenen Wochen angeschlossen hatte.

Hier in der _Candy Bar_ war er nicht mehr länger Tom Hanson, Polizist und Mitglied des Jump Street Teams, hier war er Tom Harrison, ein Schwuler unter vielen, der in diesem Teich aus schnellen Beats, überteuerten Getränken und blitzenden Neonlichtern nach etwas Spaß und einem möglichen Partner Ausschau hielt.

Und genau hier hatte sich eine Schwierigkeit entwickelt. Tom Harrison mochte schwul sein, Tom Hanson war es nicht. Bisher hatte er sich glücklich allen Avancen entziehen können, die dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann von allen Seiten zuteil geworden waren, aber auf Dauer konnte er so seine Tarnung nicht aufrechterhalten.

„Wenn du nicht bald in die Hufe kommst, wirst du enden wie Steven! Alt, tattrig und allein. Nutze den Tag, Carpe Diem und all so was", pflegte Jack Turner zu sagen, ein muskulöser, gut aussehender Jock wie ihn die Sportlehrer liebten, wenn auch ein wenig zu kurz geraten für sein Alter. Er ging auf dieselbe High School wie Tom und erzählte jedem der es wissen und nicht wissen wollte, von seinen sexuellen Abenteuern.

„Lass Tom doch etwas Zeit. Nicht jeder ist in diesem Alter so im Einklang mit seiner Sexualität wie du, Jack.“

Steven war das krasse Gegenteil von Jack. Stiller, ernster, ein hoch aufgeschossener, dunkler Mann mit Brille und Bart in den besten Jahren, der mit beiden Beinen fest im Arbeitsleben stand. Wenn Jack eine Bulldogge war, dann war Steven ein Windhund.

„Pft, ihr seid alles Flachpfeifen!“

So sehr sich Hanson auch in eine Rolle hineinversetzen konnte, hier in der _Candy Bar_ stieß er an seine Grenzen. Es fiel ihm nicht weiter schwer, auf der Tanzfläche zu stehen und sich in einem Pulk von halbnackten, schwitzenden Männern zu räkeln, ja selbst die offensichtlichen Avancen ließ er an sich abblitzen, ohne sich groß was dabei zu denken. Nur, es wurde langsam aber sicher auffällig, mit welcher Beständigkeit er besagte Avancen verschmähte. So wählerisch konnte einfach niemand sein! Vor allem Jack war der Meinung, es sei nur natürlich, jeden Abend einen neuen abzuschleppen.

„Nun komm schon, Tommy! Wenn man dich so sieht, könnte man glauben, du wärst ne verdammte Hete! Schnapp dir einen, oder wir beide gehen heute in die Kiste!“

Wenn Hanson hier bleiben und den Fall lösen wollte, brauchte er jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte und der seiner Tarnung den perfekten Anstrich verlieh.

„Hey, ist der Platz noch frei?“

Die lässige, auf übercool getrimmte Stimme erkannte Hanson auf der Stelle. Dennoch blickte er den großen Neuankömmling in einer Weise an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Auch Steven und Jack begutachteten den Neuen mit unverhohlener Neugierde.

„Wetten, dass ihn Tom abblitzen lässt?“

„Da halte ich dagegen, Jack“, hörte Tom die beiden miteinander tuscheln.

_Einfach großartig!_

„Kommt darauf an“, flötete er dann und sog anzüglich an seinem Strohhalm.

„Kommt worauf an?“, wollte der Neue wissen und schob die Daumen hinter die Gürtelschnalle. Jack schnalzte mit der Zunge und wurde von Steven angezischt.

„Ob mir gefällt, was ich sehe.“

„Und?“

Tom sog ein weiteres Mal an seinem Strohhalm und ließ seinen Blick eindrücklich über die Gestalt vor sich gleiten. Turnschuhe, Jeans, schwarzes T-Shirt und Lederjacke. Dazu ein Wuschelkopf und dunkle Augen, in denen er einen Funken von Ungeduld zu erkennen glaubte.

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln schob sich auf Hansons Gesicht. Auch wenn Doug einem im Grunde fürchterlich leidtun konnte, ihm machte es gerade unglaublichen Spaß seinen besten Freund und Partner zappeln zu lassen. Der wünschte innerlich Fuller und Hanson gleichermaßen die Pest an den Hals.

Schließlich nickte Tom gönnerhaft.

„Setz dich.“

„Dankeschön“, kam es ein wenig unterkühlt zurück.

„Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen“, begann Jack auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und lehnte sich vor. „Zum ersten Mal hier?“

„Sieht man mir wohl an, was? Ich bin Doug.“

Er hielt dem anderen die Hand hin, die dieser kräftig drückte.

„Jack. Das hier sind Steven und Tom.“

„Freut mich.“

„Wie sieht’s aus, Doug? Lust, die Tanzfläche zu stürmen? Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein wenig Spaß vertragen.“

„Später.“

Doug nickte in einer Art und Weise zu Tom hinüber, die Jack sofort wissen ließ, woran er war. Er grinste.

„Alles klar. Wir sehen uns später. Auf geht’s, alter Mann!“, scheuchte er Steven auf, und alsbald waren die beiden im Gewühl verschwunden.

„Ich werde Fuller umbringen. Und dich hinterher“, zischte Doug finster und rückte näher an Tom heran, der sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte.

„Komm schon, Doug! Ich bin seit zwei Wochen an diesem Fall dran und versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.“

„Tut mir leid, dass sich mein Mitleid in Grenzen hält!“

Er legte Tom den Arm um die Schultern und erstach ihn förmlich mit seinem Finger.

„Warum reitest du mich immer in solche schrecklichen Situationen?! Wofür brauchst du mich hier überhaupt?“

„Wozu ich dich brauche? Um meine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten!“

Er tätschelte Dougs Knie. Wirklich, von weit weg musste es aussehen, als würden sie gerade flirten, was das Zeug hielt!

„Die Jungs wurden langsam misstrauisch, weil ich alles und jeden hab abblitzen lassen. Wie soll ich da herausfinden, wer Brian Taylor erschlagen hat, wenn ich langsam aber sicher das Vertrauen seiner beiden besten Freunde verliere?“

Zähneknirschend gab ihm Doug recht.

„Nun denn, _Sweetheart_. Was machen wir jetzt? Du erwartest nicht etwa, dass ich mich gleich an meinem ersten Abend in das Gewühl stürze? Manche von denen haben kein Shirt mehr an und ich will nicht wissen, wann die erste Hose flöten geht!“

„Ein andermal vielleicht, Schätzchen. Aber du könntest mir einen Drink spendieren, großer, starker Kavalier der du bist.“

Tom klimperte nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit den Wimpern.

„Dein großer starker Kavalier zeigt dir gleich was anderes“, gab Doug zurück, stand auf und marschierte breitbeinig zur Bar hinüber, um Drinks zu bestellen. Er ließ offen, was er mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte.

Zu Jacks großer Überraschung und Missvergnügen, weil er die Wette verloren hatte, ging Tom Harrison an diesem Abend nicht alleine nach Hause.


	2. Chapter 2

„Fuller hat mich auf den letzten Stand der Dinge gebracht.“

Penhall warf Hanson eine Bierdose zu, bevor er sich neben seinem Kollegen auf besagte Couch fallen ließ. Tom schielte ihn missbilligend an, sagte aber nichts. Es hätte ohnehin zu nichts geführt. Doug hatte Energie für zwei und wenn er dieser Energie mit seinen Faxen nicht dann und wann Luft machte, würde er wohl irgendwann platzen.

„Brian war vollgepumpt mit Alkohol und Ecstasy, aber das hat ihn nicht umgebracht“, fuhr Doug fort und öffnete seine Bierdose mit einem Zischen.

„Nein, umgebracht haben ihn die Schläge.“

Sie stießen an und nahmen beide einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Hast du schon einen Verdacht, wer es gewesen sein könnte?“

Hanson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab mich umgehört. Brian war so normal, wie ein Teenager nur sein kann. Er hatte mit niemandem übermäßig Streit, keine wirklichen Schulden, keinen eifersüchtigen Liebhaber. Seine Eltern machen einen guten Eindruck, wussten aber nicht, dass ihr Sohn schwul ist. Oder sagen wir, sie haben es geahnt."

„Er hat Drogen genommen …“

„… und war, wie Jack, noch keine 21. Ohne die gefälschten Ausweise wären sie gar nicht in den Club reingekommen.“

Hanson versank tiefer in der Couch. Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Bier, während er den Blick durch Dougs Junggesellenbude gleiten ließ. Er war hier schon so oft gesessen – für seelischen Beistand oder einfach nur, um ein Bier zu trinken und sich ein Spiel im TV anzusehen - er kannte jede Ecke und jedes Objekt hier.

Okay, der vertrocknete Strauß Blumen war neu. Etwa eine geheime Verehrerin? Nein, Doug hätte längst vor ihm damit angegeben, wenn er eine Freundin gehabt hätte.

„Was ist mit Steven und Jack? Könnten die beiden etwas mit seinem Tod zu tun gehabt haben? Sie waren doch die letzten, die ihn lebend gesehen haben.“

„Das mag sein, aber sie haben beide ein Alibi.“

„Lass mich raten: Sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt zusammen?“

Hanson nickte.

Doug ließ seufzend den Kopf auf die Couchlehne fallen. Er pustete sich eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn.

„Na, großartig. Jeden Freitag in der _Candy Bar_ abhängen, ohne den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, das kann ja heiter werden.“

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich habe ein Gefühl, dass wir an Jack und Steven dran bleiben sollten. Da ist etwas, aber ich weiß noch nicht, was es ist."

„Du hast recht, das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Hanson, du bist Bulle und keine Esoteriktante! Lass die Gefühle aus dem Spiel und konzentriere dich auf die Fakten.“

Doug leerte seine Dose in kräftigen Zügen, ehe er Toms Knie tätschelte und aufstand.

„Du kannst in meinem Bett pennen, wenn du willst.“

„Doug, du bist mir ja einer. Doch nicht schon beim ersten Date! Was werden die Leute denken?“

Hanson legte in gespieltem Entsetzen die Hand an die Stirn.

„Die Leute werden denken: Was für ein Glückspilz, dieser Doug Penhall. Pflückt sich das süßeste Früchtchen vom Baum und darf es ganz alleine vernaschen.“

„Doug“, flötete Hanson und ging ohne Schwierigkeiten auf Dougs Blödeleien ein, „an deinen Anmachsprüchen müssen wir noch arbeiten. Sonst wirst du auch in Zukunft auf der Couch schlafen.“

„Du kleiner …!“

Doug warf die leere Dose über seine Schulter und stürzte sich auf den quiekenden Hanson. Mit den Fingern pikste er ihn in die Seite und den Bauch, bis dieser vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Aufhören. Aufhören!“, japste er und kullerte von der Couch auf den Boden. Doug kugelte hinterher und landete auf Hanson, der nicht schnell genug zur Seite rollen konnte.

„Uff! Doug, iss weniger Pizza!“

„Hey, willst du damit sagen, ich bin fett?“

Einen Flunsch ziehend, stützte Doug sein Kinn in die Hand. Mit der anderen strich er Hanson eine Locke aus der Stirn.

„Nein …“

Die nachfolgende Stille war im besten Fall unangenehm. Und war da eben eine verlegene Röte über Hansons Wangen gehuscht? Doug war sich nicht sicher, aber es war höchste Zeit, dieses Spiel abzubrechen, bevor – ja, bevor was?

Doug räusperte sich und stand auf.

„Im Ernst, nimm das Bett. Ich mach’s mir auf der Couch bequem.“

„Ich kann doch auf der Couch …“

„Unsinn! Ich und die Couch sind alte Freunde, wir kommen zurecht.“

 

Doug verfluchte sich innerlich für seine hochtrabenden Worte, als er sich zwei Stunden später immer noch auf der Couch herumwälzte. So bequem sie auch war, sie war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Hochbett, das er netterweise Tom angeboten hatte. Dann wiederum, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, die Couch war es nicht, die ihn wach hielt.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um den vergangenen Abend. Wie er die _Candy Bar_ zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, Jack und Steven, die ausgelassene Stimmung, seine Beklemmung zwischen all den Männern, die er sich nicht anmerken lassen durfte. Und später, wie er mit Hanson hier, auf dieser Couch, gesessen war und sie gemeinsam ein Bier getrunken hatten. Die spielerische Kabbelei danach und der plötzliche Umschwung der Stimmung. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Doug drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen und knurrte frustriert. Früher hätte er niemals Schlaf über so etwas verloren. Er war Doug Penhall, er redete, wie ihm der Schnabel gewachsen war, und wenn er seine Kollegen mit _Schätzchen_ aufzog und sie mit Umarmungen und Küssen überhäufte, dann hatte das nichts, rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Und doch raubte ihm der Gedanke an Hansons errötetes Gesicht, wie er da so unter ihm gelegen war, den Schlaf.

Grollend warf sich Doug herum und presste sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht. War er etwa kurz davor, sich in Tom Hanson zu verlieben? Ein Besuch in einer schwulen Bar und er war plötzlich scharf auf den Hintern seines Partners und besten Freundes?

Lachhaft!

_Was, wenn ich immer schon scharf auf den Hintern meines besten Freundes gewesen bin und ich hab es bisher einfach nicht gemerkt?_

Der Gedanke beunruhigte Penhall über alle Maßen. Selbst wenn er sich eingestehen würde, dass er etwas mehr für Hanson empfand, als es zwischen Freunden üblich war, nichts Gutes würde jemals dabei rauskommen. Es war eine dumme Idee und besser, er würde sie sofort vergessen, bevor am Ende ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrach. Genau, vergessen. Das war eine gute Idee!

Irgendwann musste er doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als Doug, nach einem traumlosen Schlaf, das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es, weil ihn der verführerische Duft von Kaffee und Spiegeleiern mit gebratenem Speck aus dem Schlaf lockte. In seine Decke eingewickelt, wankte er gähnend in die Küche, wo Hanson in T-Shirt und Boxershorts am Herd stand und Eier briet.

„Morgen, Tom.“

Doug kratzte sich den Kopf und schniefte.

„Morgen, Doug. Frühstück ist gleich soweit."

„Wär nicht nötig gewesen.“

„Was? Hättest du etwa gekocht?“

„Uhm …“

„Eben. Ich geh nicht ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus.“

Er drehte sich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln zu Doug um. Mit der Bratpfanne in der Hand scheuchte er seinen Partner aus der Küche.

„Setz dich hin und iss.“

„Ja, _Schatz_.“

Hanson rempelte ihn grinsend mit dem Ellbogen an und hievte zwei Spiegeleier auf Dougs Teller. Kaffee dampfte aus der Tasse.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", mampfte Doug mit vollem Mund.

„Das könnte dir so passen. Und bevor du fragst, nein, ich werde den Abwasch _nicht_ machen."

„Kein Problem. Ich wasche gern ab. Das hat so was“, er fuchtelte mit dem aufgespießten Spiegelei in der Luft herum wie ein Mystiker, „Meditatives."

„Na klar.“

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen Knutschflecke."

„Bitte _was_?"

Doug stopfte sich Ei und Speck in den Mund. Mit vollem Mund fuhr er fort: „Knutschflecke. Um vor Jack und Steven anzugeben. Das würde sie beeindrucken.“

„Du spinnst.“

„Nur einen? Einen klitzekleinen? Oder du machst mir einen, wenn du nicht …“

„Doug, nein!“

Und da war es wieder, das unangenehme Schweigen. Doug überbrückte es mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken.

„War ja nur so ne Idee.“

„Es war eine Scheißidee.“

„Ja … das war sie wohl.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Hey, Tom!“

„Morgen, Jack!“

Hanson schlug in das High-Five ein. Es war Montagmorgen und die Gänge der High School, die er gemeinsam mit Jack besuchte, brechend voll. Schülerinnen und Schüler flossen an ihnen vorbei wie ein Fluss, der Geräuschpegel der Gespräche hatte unangenehme Höhen erreicht, und ein Geruch hing in der Luft, wie er nur in einer Schule herrschen konnte. Eine Mischung aus billigem Deo, Putzmittel, abgeriebenem Gummi und Kantinenessen.

Jack wühlte in seinem Spind herum, der wie üblich mehr einer Rumpelkammer glich und hielt schließlich triumphierend eine Tube Gel vor Toms Gesicht. Er wartete dessen Reaktion nicht ab, sondern begann gleich darauf sein schwarzes Haar zurückzugelen.

„War ein Mega-Abend am Freitag“, fuhr er aufgeräumt fort. „Du und Doug seid zu früh abgehauen. Der DJ hat sich selbst übertroffen und einen Hit nach dem anderen gespielt. Wham, Van Halen, Madonna, Tina Turner. Der absolute Wahnsinn! Ich kann nächsten Freitag nicht erwarten.“

„Ha, ja. Ich werd dir auf ewig dankbar sein, dass du mich dorthin geschleppt hast. Alleine hätte ich mich nie hineingetraut.“

Jack schlug die Spindtüre zu. Seine Hand klatschte schwer auf Toms Schulter. Der knickte darunter beinahe ein. Er vergaß immer wieder, was für eine Dampfwalze Jack im Grunde war. Wo der zuschlug, wuchs kein Gras mehr.

„Siehst du, Tom, du solltest mehr auf mich hören, anstatt auf Steven. Dann hast du mehr Spaß am Leben. Sag mal, kommt Doug auch wieder?“

„Wieso, gefällt er dir etwa?“

Tom knallte den Spind zu.

„Hey, komm runter, Mann. Doug ist nicht mein Fall. Der Typ ist ne Mischung aus Bär und Bambi. Außerdem lass ich die Finger von Kerlen, die vergeben sind. Ich habe meine Prinzipien, ob du’s glaubst oder nicht.“

Tom schnaubte.

„Ja, klar.“

„Dich scheint’s dafür schwer erwischt zu haben, Tom."

Jack lehnte sich gegen den Spind, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Hanson grinsend an. Der gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln, von dem er annahm, es würde unschuldig und verliebt wirken.

„Geht so. Doug ist in Ordnung“, wich er aus.

„Geht so? Ihr seid zusammen nach Hause gefahren!“

„Und?"

„Vor mir musst du nicht das schüchterne Hascherl spielen, Tom. Was habt ihr getrieben? Komm schon, erzähl.“

„Das geht dich nichts an.“

Jack rollte mit den Augen.

„Da ziehst du einmal einen dicken Fisch an Land und dann willst du mir nichts darüber erzählen? Sag bloß, du hast den armen Kerl im Regen stehen gelassen. Mann, Tom! Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit dir ins Bett will!“

Hanson musste sich nicht anstrengen und wurde von ganz alleine rot. Er fühlte sich von Jacks direkter Art verunsichert und in die Ecke gedrängt. Verdammt noch mal, er war ein Undercover Cop, ein guter noch dazu! Es gehörte zu seinem Beruf, sich der Situation anzupassen. Warum erfand er nicht einfach irgendwas, trug dick auf und gab mit seiner Eroberung an?

 _Der beste Sex, den ich je hatte! Die Nachbarn haben sich beschwert! Was der Kerl mit seinem Mund anstellt, ist nicht mehr legal!_ und all so ein Zeug. Und doch, Tom bekam kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Ich …“

Die Schulglocke rettete ihn vor weiteren bohrenden Fragen.

„Du bist unmöglich!“, zischte Jack, warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und marschierte davon.

Tom schlich hinter ihm her.

***

So einfach ließ sich Jack jedoch nicht abwimmeln. Kaum dass er Tom und Doug am nächsten Freitag erspäht hatte, steuerte er auf die beiden zu wie eine Fregatte. Steven folgte ihm seufzend, wissend, was nun folgen würde.

„Tom! Doug! Schön euch zu sehen.“

„Hey, Jack.“

Jack und Doug zerquetschten sich gegenseitig die Hände, während Tom von Jack einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht bekam.

„So gentlemanlike heute, Jack?“, fragte Penhall mit einer eisigen Spitze in der Stimme. Kurzerhand legt er seine Hand um Hansons Hüfte, als wollte er seinen Claim abstecken.

„Doug, übertreib's nicht", zischte der, aber Doug hörte nicht.

„Na, dann erzähl mal, Doug. Tom hier ist ja verschlossen wie eine Auster. Wie ist’s letzten Freitag gelaufen? Habt ihr’s getrieben? So richtig, mein ich? Oder hat dich Tom im Regen stehen lassen?“, steuerte Jack geradewegs auf das Thema zu, das ihm schon die ganze Woche auf der Seele brannte. Steven rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich nicht", platzte es aus Doug heraus.

„Wir hatten unseren Spaß. Nicht wahr, Schnucki?“

„ _Schnucki_? Ich geb dir gleich …“

Doch Toms Worte gingen im nachfolgenden Redeschwall unter.

„Wusste ich’s doch. Komm schon, Doug, ich will alle schmutzigen Details wissen. Aus Tom bekommt man ja nichts raus.“

„Na, du weißt schon, das volle Programm eben! Nicht lange gefackelt, direkt auf der Couch. Ich schwör dir, was Tom mit seinem Mund anstellt, ist nicht mehr legal! Irgendwann haben die Nachbarn geklingelt und sich über den Krach beschwert“, posaunte Doug und sah dabei einem aufgeblasenen Pavian teuflisch ähnlich.

Die Blicke, die Hanson seinem Partner zuwarf, konnten getrost als vernichtend bezeichnet werden. Während Jack bis über beide Ohren dreckig grinste, kam Steven aus dem Augenrollen gar nicht mehr heraus.

„Ich werde den Reiz von Analsex nie verstehen."

Penhall verlor durch Stevens Worte erst den Boden unter den Füßen und dann alle Farbe. Bevor ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„Ahahahahaha!“, lachte er und hoffte, dass sich sein Gelächter für die anderen nicht so künstlich anhörte wie in seinen eigenen Ohren. Jetzt fing er auch zum ersten Mal Hansons brennenden Blick auf, unter dem er sich fühlte wie ein Hühnchen auf dem Rost.

„Das liegt nur daran, dass du noch nie richtig rangenommen wurdest, mein lieber Steven“, schwatzte Jack munter drauf los.

„Die Geschmäcker sind eben verschieden. Was du mit deinem kleinen, süßen Arschloch machst, kann mir egal sein, aber ich erwarte, dass du mir denselben Respekt entgegenbringst, den ich für dich habe.“

„Meine Güte, ist ja gut! Du hast heute aber auch schlechte Laune. Ich bin mir sicher, Doug hier hat Toms _kleines süßes Arschloch_ genossen.“

„Ahahahahaha!", lachte Penhall und wich Hansons Blicken aus, aus Angst, jeden Moment in einer Stichflamme zu vergehen.

Verdammt, er hatte sich mitten in die Nesseln gesetzt!

Zu seinem Glück begann sich die _Candy Bar_ zu füllen. Mit den Besuchern kamen die laute Musik und die blinkenden Lichter. Ein Gespräch zu führen wurde immer schwieriger. Das erkannte auch Jack, denn von einem Moment auf den nächsten ließ er das Thema fallen und verkündete: „Wie dem auch sei, genug gelabert. Ich will tanzen! Was ist mit euch?“

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bin dabei.“

Penhall kratzt sich am Kinn und warf Tom einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Dass sein Partner stinksauer war, das sah er ihm sogar im Halbdunkel des Clubs an.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Um Hansons Mund zuckte es. Ein Lächeln oder doch ein Zähnefletschen?

„Später."

„Oh weh, wenn Tom _später_ sagt, wird heute nichts mehr daraus“, lachte Steven. „Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich im ersten Moment wie Jack klinge …“

„Hey!“

„… nutzt die Zeit, die ihr zusammen habt und geht tanzen. Es kann schneller zu Ende sein, als euch lieb ist.“

Steven sah plötzlich müde aus und um zehn Jahre gealtert, doch bevor jemand nachbohren konnte, woher dieser Stimmungsumschwung so plötzlich kam, hakte sich Jack bei Steven unter.

„Hör auf, Trübsal zu blasen, du alter Sack. Heute ist Freitag, heute wird gefeiert. Komm schon, bevor mir ein strammerer Bock vor die Flinte läuft!“

Doug und Tom blieben alleine zurück. Wie zwei Fremde standen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Hör mal, Tom, es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht, wie üblich, und … Tommy? Hey, Tom!“

Hansons Kopf ruckte herum. In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Doug kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut.

„Uhm, Tom, wirklich, es tut mir leid …“

„Du willst tanzen?“

Die Herausforderung in Hansons Stimme war unmissverständlich. Penhall druckste herum.

„Na ja, was heißt wollen. Das ist nun nicht gerade meine Musik und es ist voll und die Leute sind schwitzig und wer weiß, vielleicht grapscht mir auch jemand an den Hintern …“

„Vielleicht grapscht auch mir jemand an den Hintern. Du solltest deinen _Besitz_ verteidigen, Doug, oder kannst du nur groß über deine eingebildeten Eroberungen herumposaunen und ziehst den Schwanz ein, sobald es ernst wird?!“

Oh weia, Hanson war wirklich, wirklich sauer.

Doug blickte ihn von unten an wie ein getretener Hund.

„Tommy …“

„Tanzen! Jetzt!“

Geschlagen und mit hängendem Kopf dackelte Doug hinter Tom her auf die Tanzfläche. Ihm standen alle Nackenhärchen einzeln zu Berge, aber gut, er hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht anders verdient.

Auch wenn es nicht unbedingt Dougs Musik war, so fiel es ihm doch leicht, sich dem aufpeitschenden Rhythmus anzupassen. Alkohol und die Energie, die hier herrschte, taten ihr Übriges dazu. Er würde sich einfach die anderen Tänzer zum Vorbild nehmen und so tun, als wüsste er, was er tat. Im Grunde interessierte es niemanden, wie er herumhampelte, richtig?

Doug zappelte so lange herum, bis ihm Hanson die Hände auf die Arme legte und sie nach unten drückte.

„Du wirst noch jemanden erschlagen!“ „Tut mir leid!“, brüllten sie sich gegenseitig an, anders hätten sie sich nicht verstanden. Penhall lief bald der Schweiß das Rückgrat entlang. Wer tanzte auch schon in einer Lederjacke in einem brechendvollen Club? Offensichtlich nur Idioten.

Und als dann, unter allgemeinem Jubel, die Leute zu _You spin me round_ die Tanzfläche stürmten, fühlte sich Doug endgültig wie die berühmte Sardine in der Dose. Hinter ihm, neben ihm, überall war er von sich bewegenden Menschen umgeben. Manche weniger bekleidet als andere, aber alle aufgeheizt, schwitzend und in einer Art Trance gefangen, wie sie es nur in Clubs und auf Konzerten gab.

Und vor ihm tanzte Tom, als Teil dieser heterogenen Masse Mensch. Das dunkle Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn, während er sich mit einer Natürlichkeit zum Takt der Musik bewegte, die, in Dougs Augen, alle anderen Tänzer in den Schatten stellte. Es lag eine gewisse Aggressivität in Toms Bewegungen, als versuchte er, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Er hielt sich nicht zurück, folgte der Musik, die Augen halb geschlossen. Herausfordernd, ja ungeniert, tanzte Tom näher an Doug heran, offensichtlich nur darauf aus, seinen Partner zu ärgern und ihm den Abend zur Hölle zu machen.

Doug schnaubte. Wirklich, womit hatte er das verdient? Gut, er war ein bisschen über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, aber er war es nicht, der hier aufreizend mit dem Hintern wackelte! Doug blickte woanders hin, als er merkte, dass er besagten Hintern anstarrte.

Durch das Gedränge hatte er keine Möglichkeit, auszuweichen. Immer wieder stießen er und Tom zusammen, immer wieder berührten sich ihre Hände. Doug hatte mittlerweile gefühlt alle Stofflagen durchgeschwitzt. Angeregt durch das Gedränge, die Musik, die unangenehme Hitze und Toms provokantes Benehmen, begann sich der Ärger in Doug zu regen.

Nun gut, wenn Tom es nicht anders wollte, dieses Spiel konnten zwei spielen!

Kurzerhand nahm Doug Hansons erhitztes Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste ihn entschlossen auf den Mund. Für einen kurzen Moment trat die Umgebung des Clubs merkwürdig in den Hintergrund. Die Musik, die tanzenden Menschen, das Gedränge, die unangenehme Schwüle, plötzlich war es so, als wären er und Tom die einzigen Menschen auf der Tanzfläche. Was von Doug als harmloser Racheakt geplant war, dauerte an und wandelte sich in den Wunsch, Hanson zu küssen.

Immer und immer wieder.

Irgendwo pfiff und grölte jemand, während ihn jemand anderes auffordernd anstieß, aber das alles ertrank im berauschenden Gefühl von Toms Lippen auf den seinen.

Für einen Moment glaubte Doug, sein Partner würde den Kuss erwidern, aber das war pures Wunschdenken, denn statt dessen wich Tom zurück. Er hatte aufgehört zu tanzen. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht starrte er Doug an, ehe er sich grob an ihm vorbeidrängelte und in der Menge verschwand.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle, Doug? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

„Hey, es tut mir leid, okay? Wie oft soll ich’s denn noch sagen?"

Sie standen vor der Jump Street Kapelle. Es war das erste Treffen seit dem Kuss in der _Candy Bar_. Hanson war am Freitag so wütend gewesen, er war schnurstracks nach Hause marschiert, wo er sich das Wochenende über verbarrikadiert hatte. Weder war er ans Telefon gegangen, noch hatte er auf das Klingeln an seiner Türe reagiert.

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Dass ich dir auf die Schultern klopfe und ‚Nicht so schlimm’ sage? Ich wollte dich als meinen Partner in diesem Fall, weil ich dir vertraue, und alles, was dir einfällt ist, mich zu küssen!“

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Du tust ja so, als hätte ich dich noch nie geküsst.“

„Du hast mir deine verdammte Zunge in den Mund gesteckt!“

„Jungs, wir können euch alle hören!“, schallte Judy Hoffs’ Stimme aus dem Innern der Kapelle. Tatsächlich, das Fenster stand gekippt.

Tom fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und knurrte frustriert.

„Du hast den ganzen Abend nur Scheiß gelabert, Doug“, fuhr er zischend fort. „Wir haben’s also auf der Couch getrieben, ja? Und ich hab dir einen geblasen, erinnere ich mich richtig?“

„Ich dachte, es ist eine gute Idee, um bei den anderen Eindruck zu schinden. Wegen der Tarnung“, murmelte Doug und wurde rot.

„Nun, das ist dir gelungen“, grollte Hanson unterkühlt.

„Jack konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und hat mir heute Morgen in der Schule zu meinem _Boyfriend_ gratuliert."

„Jack hat einen guten Geschmack.“

„Halt die Klappe, Penhall!"

„Hey, ist ja gut. Ich bin ein bisschen übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, das geb ich zu, aber es ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert. Warum bist du so aggressiv?“

„Weil ich, verdammt noch mal, nicht mehr weiß, was real ist und was gespielt!“

Penhall starrte Hanson an.

„Was …?“

Hanson stieß ihn grob zur Seite und betrat die Kapelle.

 

Judy saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Arbeit stapelte sich heute nicht gerade auf ihrem Schreibtisch und so hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt, das merkwürdig Theater zu beobachten, das sich vor ihr entfaltete. Hanson und Penhall spielten darin natürlich die Hauptakteure.

Doug saß an seinem Schreibtisch, schaukelte mit dem Stuhl und kaute wie ein nervöser Biber auf dem Bleistiftende herum. Dass er schwere Gedanken wälzte, sah man ihm an der Nasenspitze an. Dann und wann stand er mit Elan auf, als hätte er sich endlich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen, und marschierte los. Er schaffte es dabei meist bis zur Mitte des Raumes, nur um einen Abstecher zur Kaffeemaschine zu machen und wieder an seinen Tisch zurückzukehren.

Und Hanson? Der arbeitete wie ein besessener an seinen Berichten und wenn er doch aufblickte, dann sah er aus wie eine Katze, die auf der Lauer lag. Judy konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass Penhall die Maus – oder vielleicht auch die Ratte – zu Hansons Katze war und in dessen Krallen jämmerlich verenden würde, sollte er sich zu nahe heranwagen.

Zu sagen die Stimmung war geladen, wäre eine abgrundtiefe Untertreibung gewesen.

Judy war froh, als Captain Fullers Stimme durch die Kapelle schallte und die beiden Cops in sein Büro beorderte.

 

Der abgebrühte und strenge Fuller war wenig angetan von den nicht vorhandenen Fortschritten seiner Untergebenen und kam sogleich zum Punkt: „Meine Herren, ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht erklären, dass uns der Fall entzogen wird, wenn wir nicht bald handfeste Ergebnisse liefern."

„Wie kommt es", grummelte Hanson, „dass uns ständig damit gedroht wird, uns den Fall zu entziehen, wenn wir nicht schnell genug arbeiten? Werden die Cops in anderen Departments auch so motiviert?“

Penhall prustete und fing sich einen finsteren Blick ein. Von Fuller _und_ Hanson. Er hüstelte.

„Bringen Sie mir Ergebnisse und behalten Sie Ihren Sarkasmus für sich, Hanson.“

„Captain, bei allem nötigen Respekt, das würden wir, wenn wir einen Anhaltspunkt hätten“, sprang Penhall seinem Partner bei. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich wieder einen frostigen Blick einzufangen. Manche Risiken musste man einfach eingehen!

„Was sind Sie, Cops oder Clowns?! Finden Sie einen Weg. Machen Sie Druck, stöbern Sie denjenigen auf, der Brian die Drogen verkauft hat. Vielleicht ist das ein Anfang. Und hören Sie bei Gott mit dem albernen Theater auf. Wenn ich noch länger mit ansehen muss, wie Sie beide umeinander herumtänzeln wie ein Elefant um eine Mingvase, platzt mir noch eine Ader!“

***

„Nein!“

Stevens Blick schoss zwischen Tom und Doug hin und her.

„Ich werde euch keine Drogen besorgen. Seid ihr irre?!“, zischte er, als hätte er angst, trotz der lauten Musik gehört zu werden.

„Hey, kein Grund auszuflippen.“

Hanson hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Wir wollen nichts Hartes, nur irgendwas, das einem den Abend versüßt. Der Tag war lang und ich will einfach mal entspannen.“

„Ich sagte nein! Wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf die Idee, ich würde Drogen verticken? Seid ihr verdammte Cops oder was?“

„Nur in Rollenspielen.“

Hanson und Penhall blickten sich an und brachen sehr überzeugend in Gelächter aus.

„Verschont mich“, knurrte Steven, dem ganz offensichtlich weder nach Scherzen noch nach Bettgeschichten zumute war.

„Ich hab gesehen, was Drogen anrichten und werd den Teufel tun, sie anderen zu besorgen.“

„Aber du kennst jemanden, der sie uns besorgen _könnte_?", hakte Tom nach. Steven verstummte plötzlich.

„Nein!“, schnappte er, stand auf und ging.

„Bei dem beißen wir auf Granit“, murmelte Penhall. Er leerte seinen Cocktail und warf dann Hanson einen Blick zu, der ihm gegenüber saß und die Tischplatte begutachtete. Dabei gab es dort nichts Interessantes zu sehen. Es war dieselbe Tischplatte wie immer.

„Ich will es nicht hören, Doug.“

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt.“

„Du wolltest aber!“

„Was, sagen, dass es mir leid tut?“

Hanson rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich hasse dich.“

Penhalls Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in den von Bambi, dessen Mutter soeben unter tragischen Umständen ums Leben gekommen war.

„Wirklich?“

Hanson hielt es für das Beste, darauf nicht zu antworten. Er war noch immer sauer auf Doug, aber sein Ärger war längst abgekühlt. Er konnte Penhall nicht lange böse sein, zu viel verband sie, zu oft hatten sie sich gegenseitig das Herz ausgeschüttet. Außerdem war da noch der Fakt, dass sie gemeinsam an diesem Fall arbeiteten und diese Zusammenarbeit sich über die Woche hinweg wie Balsam auf seinen Ärger gelegt hatte. Aber das zugeben? Wie er Doug kannte, würde dieser den Streit sofort vergessen und dort weiter machen, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Hanson atmete tief durch.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Doug?“

„Abwarten und Cocktails trinken? Ich lade dich ein.“

„Eigentlich will ich nichts trinken. Eigentlich will ich nach Hause.“

„Und uneigentlich?“

Penhall stellte zufrieden fest, dass Hanson lächelte, was ihn gleich kühner werden ließ.

„Ein klebriger Cocktail mit Obstsalat, kommt sofort!“, entschloss er kurzerhand und drängelte sich durch die Menge.

Es blieb nicht bei einem Cocktail.

Bald saßen sie dicht beieinander in ihrer schummrigen Ecke, die sich behaglich und sicher anfühlte, fast wie ein Nest oder eine Höhle. Hier war die wummernde Musik nur mehr eine entfernte Erinnerung, ihre Bässe deutlich zu spüren, aber kaum zu hören. Hin und wieder sprang ein vereinzelter Lichtstrahl über Tische und Gesichter und gab preis, was sich in den Nischen abspielte. Penhall kümmerte es nicht. Er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr, und das lag nicht nur am Alkohol. Es tat gut, Tom so nahe zu sein, in dieser kuscheligen Ecke, in dieser Bar. Hier kümmerte sich niemand darum, wenn die Berührungen zwischen ihnen etwas zärtlicher wurden, die Blicke begehrlicher. Keiner zuckte auch nur mit der Wimper, als sich ihre Hände fanden und sich ihre Finger ineinander verflochten.

Hanson seufzte und hob seinen Kopf von Penhalls Schulter. Jede Bewegung fühlte sich schwerfällig an, selbst seine Gedanken waren wie in Honig getaucht. Gleichzeitig hatte sich ein warmes Gefühl von Glück irgendwo in seiner Brust festgesetzt, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es dem Alkohol geschuldet war, oder der Tatsache, dass er die letzten – Minuten? Stunden? - an Penhalls Schulter gelehnt verbracht hatte.

Verdammte Cocktails!

„Doug?“

„Hm?“

Hanson setzte sich auf. Für einen schwankenden Augenblick stierte er vor sich hin, bevor er sich zu seinem Partner drehte und ihm einen Kuss gab.

„…!“

„Ich glaube, ich will wirklich nach Hause.“

Penhall, dem der Kuss kurzzeitig das Sprachzentrum im Gehirn lahmgelegt hatte, räusperte sich, suchte nach Worten, und räusperte sich noch einmal.

„Musst du etwa kotzen?“, spuckte sein Gehirn schließlich wenig romantisch aus.

„Noch nicht, aber wenn ich noch einen Cocktail trinke, wird genau das passieren. Bringst du mich nach Hause?“

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen.“

Hanson kniff ihn in die Seite.

„Au! Was hab ich denn getan?“

„Nur, wenn du auf der Couch schläfst.“

„Ich schlafe immer auf der Couch, das ist nicht fair! … Ich ruf uns ein Taxi.“


	5. Chapter 5

Auch wenn ihnen Fuller weiterhin Feuer unter den Hintern machte, an der _Candy Bar_ Front bewegte sich nichts. Würde man ihnen tatsächlich den Fall entziehen? Doug und Tom wollten gar nicht daran denken. Judy und Harry würden sie auf ewig damit aufziehen!

Und dann, wie so oft im Leben, brachte der Zufall den Stein ins Rollen. Weit weg von der _Candy Bar_.

Nach einem langen Schultag, der aus einer versemmelten Matheklausur, melodramatischen Liebesbriefen und einem scheußlichen Mittagessen bestanden hatte, war Hanson auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er summte die Melodie irgendeines Liedes vor sich hin, das er in der _Candy Bar_ aufgeschnappt hatte und trommelte mit den Fingern im Takt auf das Lenkrad. Nur noch schnell etwas zum Abendessen erjagen, dachte er sich, und dann stand dem wohlverdienten Feierabend nichts mehr im Wege.

Gesagt getan.

Die Tüte mit den Pommes und dem Burger in der Hand, ging er durch den Park zurück zu seinem Auto, als ihm eine Gestalt auffiel. Tom blieb stehen und blickte genauer hin. Der Mann, der dort auf der Bank saß und stumpf vor sich hinstarrte, war Steven, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Hanson überlegte nicht lange und änderte seine Richtung. Die Tauben vor der Bank flogen erschrocken auf, als er sich näherte und erregten Stevens Aufmerksamkeit. Er fuhr sich hastig über die geröteten Augen, als er Hanson erblickte.

„Hey, das ist ja eine Überraschung! Bist du auf dem Weg nach Hause?"

Hanson nickte und setzte sich neben Steven auf die Bank.

„Ich will dich nicht von deinem Abendessen abhalten, Tom.“

„Sind nur Pommes und ein Burger. Die kann ich auch hier auf der Bank essen. Alles okay mit dir?“

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klar. Alte Männer Melancholie, das ist alles. Kochen deine Eltern nicht, dass du dir so einen Fraß reinschiebst?“

Hanson zuckte mit Schultern und kaute seine Pommes.

„Mum arbeitet Nachtschichten und Dad ist … irgendwo. Außerdem wollte Doug heute noch vorbeikommen, da brauche ich meine Kräfte.“ Er grinste breit.

„Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?“

Hanson kroch die Hitze ins Gesicht. Er sah es als ausreichend an, einfach zu nicken.

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund, sich dafür zu schämen. Und du hättest es wirklich schlechter treffen können. Doug ist ein feiner Kerl, der ganz offensichtlich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt ist. Man muss schon Tomaten auf den Augen haben, um das nicht zu sehen.“

„Glaubst du wirklich? Er geht mir manchmal gehörig auf den Keks.“

„Gehört das nicht zu einer guten Beziehung dazu?“

„Vielleicht. Weißt du, er ist so ganz anders als ich. Laut, schlampig, stinkend faul, und hast du mal gesehen, wie er einen Donut am Stück verspeist?“

„Nein, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sehen will.“

„Glaub mir, das _willst_ du nicht sehen.“

Diesmal lachte Steven.

Hanson suchte in seiner Tüte nach dem Burger, der sich irgendwo unter dem Berg von Servietten versteckte.

„Ich weiß nicht“, fuhr er fort, als er den Burger endlich gefunden hatte, „ob eine Beziehung zwischen Doug und mir funktionieren würde. Ich meine, du und Jack seid die einzigen, die von ihm wissen. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wie meine Mum darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich ihr morgen sage: Hey, Mum, das hier ist Doug und oh, ich bin übrigens schwul. Obwohl ich glaube, sie ahnt etwas ... Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“

Steven nahm die Brille ab und putzte sie mit dem Saum seines Pullovers.

„Oh, sie wissen es, aber ich befürchte, sie glauben noch immer, dass ist alles nur eine Phase. Sie wünschen sich Enkel und ich bin der einzige _Stammhalter_. Das macht es alles ... schwierig."

Er setzte die Brille auf und lächelte traurig.

„Ich liebe meine Eltern, aber eine Frau und Kinder? Das würde nicht klappen. Und doch bilde ich mir manchmal ein, dass es besser wäre mit Frau und Kind, anstatt alleine zu sein.“

„Im Ernst?“

Steven zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mir immer eine Beziehung gewünscht. Kein schneller Fick für einen Abend, wie es Jack bevorzugt, sonders etwas Beständiges. Und dann hab ich’s geschafft, diesen einen Wunsch zu vermasseln. Auf meine alten Tage kann ich froh sein, wenn sich überhaupt noch einer nach mir umdreht.“

Tom schnaubte.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber! Du tust ja gerade so, als würdest du mit einem Bein im Grab stehen! Wie alt bist du denn? 30?“

„Ein Methusalem, sag ich doch.“

Tom lachte und Steven fiel mit ein.

„Im Ernst, Tom. Auch wenn er dir manchmal auf die Nerven geht, halte Doug fest. Ihr seid wie geschaffen füreinander.“

„Du wirst auch jemanden finden, ganz bestimmt“, gab Hanson zurück und wusste selbst am besten, wie lahm diese Worte waren.

„Das ist nicht das Problem. Es gibt jemanden, aber diese Beziehung ist für mich so unwahrscheinlich wie die mit einer Frau.“

Hanson ließ den Burger sinken. Ein Verdacht stieg in ihm auf.

„Jack?“

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte Steven mit dem Kopf. Hanson brauchte seine Überraschung nicht zu spielen. Der ruhige Steven, der mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde stand und der flatterhafte und auf sexuelle Abenteuer ausgerichtete Jack waren so unterschiedlich, Hanson hätte nicht gedacht, dass da mehr als Freundschaft war.

„Weiß Jack davon?“

Steven schnaubte.

„Natürlich! Sein _Nein_ war sehr bestimmt. Du kennst ihn ja. Und er hat recht, es würde nicht funktionieren. Ich suche etwas Beständiges, er lässt sich keine Kette anlegen. Und dann ist er noch so jung. Zu jung.“

Steven brach ab und warf Tom einen forschenden Blick zu. Unvermittelt langte er aus und strich Hanson eine Locke aus der Stirn, der vor der Berührung beinahe zurückwich.

„Seid vorsichtig, du und Doug. Du gehst noch zur Schule, er ist, nehme ich an, älter. Nicht, dass ihr Schwierigkeiten bekommt.“

Tom schnaubte sehr überzeugend und kaute den letzten Bissen seines Burgers.

„Jack hatte recht, du bist ein alter Besserwisser, der einem jeden Spaß verderben kann. Ich entscheide, mit wem ich schlafe“, antwortete er mit vollem Mund.

„Das Gesetz sieht es anders.“

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, ganz von sich selbst überzeugter Teenager.

„Wir werden schon aufpassen.“

„Das hoffe ich. Es wäre schade drum.“

Steven seufzte und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. Tom wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dem Mann etwas auf der Seele brannte. Das war nicht nur Alte Männer Melancholie, wie es Steven genannt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin heute irgendwie nicht so gut drauf. Du hast dir dein Abendessen bestimmt anders vorgestellt.“

„Ach, das macht nichts. Ich höre gerne zu und wenn du reden willst …“

„Nein … nein, nicht wirklich.“

„Manchmal hilft reden.“

„Jetzt hörst _du_ dich an wie ein alter Besserwisser.“

„Ich meine es ernst, Steven. Ich bin da, wenn du etwas brauchst.“

Hanson drückte Stevens Schultern. Ein scheues Lächeln zupfte an dessen Mundwinkeln. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, schloss den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Tom. Wirklich.“

***

„Steven ist in Jack verknallt? Das wird immer schöner! Was ist das hier, die neue Episode von _Dallas_?"

Penhall schob sich einen Donut am Stück in den Mund und schaffte es, nicht daran zu ersticken. Irgendwo in seinem Stammbaum musste eine Ente ihre Gene verloren haben, dachte sich Tom und verzog leicht angeekelt das Gesicht.

Sie hatten sich an diesem Abend nach getaner Arbeit in eine Bar geflüchtet, in der der Zigarettenrauch stand wie eine Wand. Es roch nach abgestandenem Bier und Leder und war gerade so voll und laut, dass sie sich in ihrer Ecke in Ruhe unterhalten konnten, ohne fürchten zu müssen, jemand könnte sie belauschen.

„Glaubst du, Steven hat Brian aus Eifersucht erschlagen?“

„Es liegt natürlich im Bereich des Möglichen. Eifersucht ist eine starke Triebfeder …"

„Aber?“

„Es passt überhaupt nicht zu Stevens Persönlichkeit. Irgendetwas brennt ihm auf der Seele. Da ist irgendetwas, das ihn wurmt und über das er sich nicht traut zu sprechen. Was das ist, das müssen wir rausfinden. Und hoffen, dass es wirklich etwas mit dem Fall zu tun hat.“

„Weiter dran bleiben?“

„Weiter dran bleiben.“

Penhall seufzte.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Lust, meinen Freitag schon wieder in der _Candy Bar_ zu verbringen. Die Cocktails verkleben mir noch den Magen.“

„Warum trinkst du kein Bier?“

„Weil es scheußlich ist. Das hier“, Doug hob sein Bierglas, in dem nur noch ein kläglicher Rest schwappte, „das ist gutes Bier.“

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich in diese furchtbare Absteige geschleppt hast? Wirklich, da ziehe ich die _Candy Bar_ vor.“

„Du übertreibst, so schlimm ist es hier nicht und … da tritt mich doch ein Pferd! Steven und Jack!“

Tom drehte sich bei Dougs Worten um. Tatsächlich. Auf der anderen Straßenseite standen ihre beiden Bekannten aus der _Candy Bar_ und waren offensichtlich in ein Gespräch mit einem großen Mann in Lederjacke verwickelt.

„Kennst du den anderen Kerl, Tom?“

„Du meinst den, der aussieht wie ein Grizzly? Ja, der war eine ganze Weile immer wieder in der _Candy Bar_ , aber in letzter Zeit habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.“

Ihnen blieb jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken, als der _Grizzly_ plötzlich heftig zu gestikulieren anfing und Steven am Arm packte. Jack ging sofort auf ihn los wie ein Bullterrier, aber da war Hanson schon aufgesprungen und sprintete nach draußen. Doug folgte.

„Hey! HEY!“, versuchte Hanson die beiden Raufbolde zu trennen.

„Beruhigt euch, was ist denn …"

Er klappte wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen, als Jack ihm die Faust in den Magen rammte.

„Tom!“

Doug stürzte sich ohne zu zögern auf Jack, riss ihn mit sich zu Boden und drehte dem Tobenden die Arme auf den Rücken. Trotzdem wand sich Jack unter ihm wie ein Wurm. Was für eine unglaubliche Kraft in diesem kleinen Kerl steckte!

„Lass mich los!"

„Halt still oder ich schwör bei Gott, ich brech dir die Arme!“, drohte Doug und musste seine ganze Kraft und sein Körpergewicht einsetzen, um den Tobenden am Boden festzunageln.

_Mein Königreich für ein Paar Handschellen!_

Jack zappelte und brüllte, knallrot im Gesicht, bis er endlich die Sinnlosigkeit erkannte und schäumend Ruhe gab. Einen Vulkan zu bändigen konnte nicht schwieriger sein.

„Braver Junge. Tom? Tom! Mann, bist du in Ordnung?“

Steven half dem Keuchenden gerade auf die Beine und stützte ihn.

„Hat sich jemand das Kennzeichen der Dampfwalze gemerkt, die mich eben gerammt hat?“

Penhall gluckste.

„Scherzkeks. Ich mach mir Sorgen und du versuchst dich an Stand Up Comedy!“

Doug stand auf und zwang Jack auf die Beine.

„Na los, hoch mit dir, Freundchen!“

Der _Grizzly_ hatte natürlich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und war längst verschwunden.

_Verdammt!_

„Sag mal, bist du verrückt geworden? Was ist los mit dir?", blaffte Penhall statt dessen Jack an.

„Bitte“, schaltete sich Steven ein. „Jack wollte mich nur beschützen.“

„Wer war der Kerl?“

Alle wandte sich Tom zu, der an der Mauer lehnte und sich den Bauch hielt. Zumindest bekam sein Gesicht langsam wieder etwas Farbe.

„Ein alter Bekannter. Nichts weiter“, wich Steven aus, aber Jack war offensichtlich nicht bereit, das Thema einfach so zu den Akten zu legen. Seine dunklen Augen sprühten immer noch Funken vor Wut.

„Ein alter Bekannter?! Das war einer seiner alten Liebhaber, der ein Nein nicht akzeptiert. Wenn der dich noch einmal anfasst, bring ich ihn um!“

Steven hob beschwichtigend die Hände, aber Jack war so wütend, er registrierte die Geste nicht.

„Hey, Steven kann doch abhängen, mit wem er will. Ihr seid doch nicht zusammen, oder?“

Hanson musste es ihm lassen, Penhall hatte die naive Fragerei perfektioniert.

„Darum geht’s nicht! Steven ist mein bester Freund. Niemand, _niemand_ tut meinen Freunden weh! Und jetzt lass mich endlich los, Doug!“, fauchte Jack.

Doug suchte Hansons Blick und der nickte.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut, reg dich ab.“

Doug ließ ihn los und wich zur Sicherheit ein, zwei Schritte zurück, die Hände abwehrend gehoben. Aber Jack hatte offensichtlich genug für heute. Schnaubend rückte er sich die Jacke zurecht und brachte seine Haare wieder in Ordnung. Dann wandte er sich an Steven.

„Was ist? Gehen wir oder was?"

„Ich … komme gleich nach. Geh schon mal voraus."

Jack schnaubte und ließ die drei ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Jack schon mal so erlebt zu haben. War der Kerl immer schon so rabiat?“ Doug kratzte sich den Kopf, doch keiner gab ihm eine Antwort.

Steven starrte Jack noch eine ganze Weile hinterher. Ohne den Blick von der sich schnell entfernenden Gestalt abzuwenden, fragte er: „Tom, kann ich mal eben mit dir reden? Unter vier Augen?"

„Natürlich. Doug, du hast doch nichts dagegen?“

„Pft, natürlich nicht. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich in diese wunderbare Bar dort setzen und ein Bier trinken.“

Tom lächelte und klopfte seinem Partner auf die Schulter.

„Das Bier geht auf mich, Doug."

„Bist ein Schatz!“

 ***

Hanson folgte Steven, der ihn zu demselben Park führte, wo sie sich erst kürzlich über den Weg gelaufen waren. Wie das Leben doch spielte, Hanson war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sich die Bar und der Park in derselben Nachbarschaft befanden.

Schwer ließ sich Steven auf einer der Parkbänke fallen und atmete tief ein, bevor er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

„He, Mann, alles okay?“

„Das sollte ich dich fragen, Tom! Jack hat dich verprügelt – ohne Grund!"

„Ach, ist schon okay …“

„Nein! Nein, es ist eben _nicht_ okay!"

Steven kaute auf der Unterlippe.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack ausflippt und jemanden körperlich angreift. Auch wenn er es gut meint, er kann seine Kraft nicht einschätzen. Man kann doch nicht immer gleich zuschlagen! Ich habe ihn gebeten, damit aufzuhören, aber er tut es nicht. Er versucht es nicht einmal!“

„Ganz ehrlich? Wenn ich so ein Kraftpaket wäre wie Jack, würde ich mir auch von niemandem etwas gefallen lassen.“

Steven starrte ihn an, mit einem zornigen Blick, den Tom so an dem anderen Mann noch nie gesehen hatte. Unter der kühlen Fassade verbarg sich ein Vulkan.

„Er hat Brian erschlagen.“

Hanson musste sich setzen.

„Was?“

„Oh, es war keine Absicht. Es war ein Unfall. Wenn mir Jack damals nicht geholfen hätte, würde ich heute vielleicht nicht hier sitzen.“

Steven hatte in einem ungezwungenen Ton begonnen, aber nun begann seine Stimme zu zittern.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Brian … er hat an diesem Tag irgendwelche Drogen genommen, ich weiß nicht welche. Und dann der Alkohol. Ich wollte es ihm ausreden und ihn nach Hause bringen, damit ihm nichts passiert. Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da, nicht wahr? Aber er ist völlig ausgeflippt, hat mich zuerst angebrüllt und beleidigt, bevor er angefangen hat, wie ein Irrer auf mich einzuprügeln. Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Und dann ist Jack aufgetaucht.“ Steven brach ab und lachte, kaum in der Lage, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Er hat sich auf Brian gestürzt und auf ihn eingeschlagen, bis der sich nicht mehr gerührt hat. Es war alles so unwirklich, wie in einem Alptraum. Bis ich reagieren konnte, war alles vorbei. Vielleicht haben die Drogen auch eine Rolle gespielt, vielleicht waren es Jacks Fäuste allein, aber Brian war tot.“

_Die Drogen haben ihn nicht umgebracht._

Hanson fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über die Augen.

„Meine Güte, Steven! Warum ... warum seid ihr denn nicht zu den Bullen? Notwehr und all das?“

„Ja, das wäre vernünftig gewesen. Aber damals ... ich wollte Jacks Sportlerkarriere nicht gefährden. Leute hätten angefangen Fragen zu stellen. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn aus dem Team geworfen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nie wieder gesehen. Vielleicht hätten sie mir aus unserer Freundschaft einen Strick gedreht, auch wenn da nie etwas zwischen uns gelaufen ist. Ich war panisch und habe nicht nachgedacht. Aber jetzt ...“ Steven zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jack wird nie aufhören zu prügeln, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Hanson ehrlich zu.

„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Da bin ich so alt geworden und kein bisschen klüger. Falle noch immer auf die aggressiven Schlägertypen herein und versuche sie zu schützen, obwohl sie andere verletzen.“

„Steven …“

„Ich beneide dich um Doug."

„Steven.“

Hanson schlug die Jacke zurück und fischte seine Dienstmarke heraus. Steven blickte darauf, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Und dann begann er zu lachen, bitter und ohne jeden Funken Freude.


	6. Chapter 6

„Fall abgeschlossen!“

Doug zog die Lederjacke aus und hängte sie in seinen Spind. Das war es dann mit seinen Ausflügen in die _Candy Bar_. Er würde die Bar bestimmt schrecklich vermissen. Die Clubmusik, die klebrigen Cocktails mit ihrem ertrunkenen Obst, das enge Tanzen, die halbnackten Kerle.

Doug grinste schief. Ach, was machte er sich vor, er würde die Bar ganz bestimmt nicht vermissen!

Er linste an der Spindtür vorbei, als Hanson nicht antwortete. Sein Partner hantierte seit geraumer Zeit neben ihm an seinem Spind herum. Machte die Türe zu, machte sie wieder auf, hängte etwas hinein, schlug die Türe zu, nur um sie zwei Sekunden später wieder aufzumachen, um etwas herauszunehmen. Tom war offensichtlich nicht bei der Sache. Von unten drangen die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Kollegen herauf.

„Tommy!“

„Hm? Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht zugehört. Hast du was gesagt?“

„Nur, dass der Fall abgeschlossen ist.“

„Ja, das ist er.“

Penhall sperrte den Spind ab und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Alles okay mit dir?“

„Klar. Es ist nichts.“

„Ja genau, und die Erde ist flach. Komm schon, spuck's aus!“

„Steven tut mir irgendwie leid, das ist alles. Das ist ein durch und durch anständiger Mann und trotzdem hockt er jetzt in Untersuchungshaft. Er hat mit Brians Tod nichts zu tun.“

„Ja, aber er hat Jack gedeckt und ist somit zum Mitwisser geworden“, gab Doug zu bedenken.

„Das mag sein. Ich hoffe nur, alles wendet sich für ihn zum Guten. Er hat etwas Besseres verdient.“

Penhall zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine große Lust, sich die Laune mit Gedanken an Steven und die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens zu verderben.

„Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass wir den Fall endlich abgeschlossen haben!“

„Wirklich? Und ich war mir sicher, du würdest die _Candy Bar_ vermissen. Ich habe dich heute Morgen _Spin me round like a Record_ summen hören.“

Hanson lachte, als er Dougs entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Na warte nur, du kleiner …!“

Doug nahm Hanson spielerisch in den Schwitzkasten und verstrubbelte ihm die Haare.

„Hey, lass das!“

Hanson tauchte mit erhitztem Gesicht und wild abstehenden Haaren aus Dougs Schwitzkasten wieder auf.

„Wir sind aber empfindlich heute. Hier, Eure Hoheit, lassen Sie mich das Chaos wieder in Ordnung bringen“, neckte ihn Doug und strich Tom die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Doug ließ die Hand sinken.

„Was nun?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen und wusste schon, was das für eine blöde Frage war, noch bevor die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

„Was meinst du mit: Was nun?“

Penhall massierte sich den Nacken und musterte Hanson nachdenklich.

„Na ja, du weißt schon. Du … ich … die Dinge, die in der _Candy Bar_ passiert sind. Was wird daraus?"

Hanson schnaubte, als wären Penhalls Worte albern. Er warf sich die Jacke über, schlug endgültig die Spindtüre zu und trat an die Rutschstange heran.

„Was soll daraus werden? Der Fall ist abgeschlossen. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, so zu tun, als ob.“

Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, in Penhalls Brust flammte die Enttäuschung heiß auf, fiel aber ebenso schnell wieder zusammen. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Wie ernst war es ihm denn selbst damit gewesen? War es nicht nur Spielerei gewesen, nicht mehr, um ihre Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten?

Leider war Doug ein schlechter Lügner und so trällerte es irgendwo in seinem Gehirn: „Doug liebt Tom! Doug liebt Tom!“

Bevor etwas von dem verliebten Gejaule den Weg auf sein Gesicht fand, zuckte Doug mit den Schultern und gab ein großspuriges: „Klar, hast ja recht. Dumme Frage, Fall abgeschlossen, zurück zum Alltag!“, von sich.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Toms Mund.

„Bis morgen, Doug“, und damit rutschte er die Stange nach unten.

***

Penhall steckte mit einem Bein in der Pyjamahose, als es an der Türe zu seinem Apartment klingelte.

„Komme gleisch!“, brüllte er an der Zahnbürste in seinem Mund vorbei. Wer, in Dreiteufelsnamen, wollte um diese Nachtzeit noch etwas von ihm?! Auf einem Bein hüpfend schaffte er es auch in das zweite Bein der Hose, ehe er einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Türspion warf und die Türe mit Schwung öffnete.

„Tom! Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?! Aber hey, komm rein, komm rein. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?“

Hanson folgte der Aufforderung nur zögernd. Unschlüssig stand er im Eingangsbereich und knetete seine Hände. Doug war in der Zwischenzeit in der Küche verschwunden.

„Willst du was trinken?“

„Nein danke. Es ist Mitternacht vorbei.“

„Die beste Zeit, um etwas zu trinken. Bier? Kaffee?“

„Doug, nein danke.“

Etwas in Hansons Stimme ließ Doug aufhorchen. Ohne eine Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen schlurfte er zurück in den Hausflur, wo Hanson so verloren stand, dass sich Doug zusammenreißen musste, ihn nicht in eine warme Decke zu wickeln und mit Bier aufzupäppeln.

„Was ist los?“

„Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Hu? Warum?“

„Weißt du, was Steven zu mir gesagt hat, kurz bevor ich ihn verhaftet habe?

_Ich beneide dich um Doug._

Und er hatte recht. Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Du bist alles, was ich jemals wollte. Ich schätze dich als Menschen, als Partner, als besten Freund, aber seit diesem Fall hat sich ein Wunsch in mir festgesetzt, der mehr will als nur das. Und jetzt stehe ich hier wie der letzte Idiot und mache mit meinem dummen Geschwafel alles kaputt, weil Doug Penhall auf hübsche Blondinen steht und nicht auf Tom Hanson.“

Tom hob den Blick, darauf gefasst, von Doug hochkant zur Tür hinausbefördert zu werden, statt dessen grinste der wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ein Schritt und er zog Hanson in eine innige Umarmung, dass der glaubte, seine Rippen müssten brechen.

„Doug Penhall steht auf hübsche Blondinen, aber vielleicht hat Doug Penhall auch nichts gegen Tom Hanson“, lachte er und drückte seinem völlig verblüfften Partner einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du bist so ein Arsch, Penhall! Ich wälze den ganzen Tag diese Gedanken, frage mich, ob es eine gute Idee ist, es anzusprechen, oder ob ich einfach darauf hoffen soll, dass die Gefühle von ganz allein absterben und du …"

Doug küsste ihn, diesmal auf den Mund.

„Du Arsch“, murmelte Tom bevor er den Kuss erwiderte.

Doug grinste.

„Damit kann ich leben. Und nun?“

„Ich glaube, ich will doch ein Bier. Darf ich hier schlafen?"

„Wenn ich nicht schon wieder auf der Couch schlafen muss?“

„Heute Nacht nicht.“

Penhall küsste Hanson ein weiteres Mal lachend, ein liebevoller, tollpatschiger Kuss, aber anders wollten sie es gerade auch nicht haben.

***

Judy verkniff sich am nächsten Morgen jeden Kommentar, als sie auf dem Weg zur Kaffeemaschine einem vor Freude glühenden Tom Hanson und einem irr grinsenden Doug Penhall über den Weg lief. Die frischen Knutschflecken, die gerade noch unter den T-Shirt-Kragen zu erkennen waren, entgingen der aufmerksamen Polizistin nicht, aber sie tat so, als hätte sie sie nicht bemerkt. Sie schenkte ihren beiden Kollegen Kaffee ein. Dann schob sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht: „Guten Morgen, Jungs. Gut geschlafen?“

~Ende~


End file.
